Your Rock
by PunkKity
Summary: My take on the events right after this last episode Umbrella for our fave couple Eclare. It's not the best but here it is.


**Okay it's been a really long time since I wrote anything and I might fail...EPICLY But that's okay, gotta start somewhere.**

**I love Eli and Clare and Fiona and Adam, and Degrassi period. Any who...I do NOT own.**

**This is Eclare.**

**Your Rock**

Eli's P.O.V

I watched Clare walk away for as long as I could before turning around and walking into my house, to say I had been shocked to see her on my door step saying she wanted to spend the night with me would be an understatement. I cared about Clare and I hadn't been lying when we talked at the restaurant after the embarrassing confrontation with my parent basically pushing her into my bed. That wasn't what I wanted...okay I didn't not want it; I'm a teenage boy with a beautiful girlfriend.

Point is that girlfriend has morals that I respect and don't want her to break them just because of everything that has been happening. I don't want to be something she regrets. I sighed deeply as I walked up to my bedroom and sat on my bed, pulling my lap top over to me as I waited for it to power up, logging into twitter I wrote a quick message for Clare.

_RealEli Don't ever change who you are TrueClare_

I wasn't expecting to hear anything back from her right now, but we would talk. This wouldn't be the end of us. Logging off I quickly checked my facerange account and my chat, she wasn't on either of them. Another deep sigh left my throat as powered of my laptop and slipped it to the empty space beside me.

Clare's P.O.V

I didn't bother stopping myself from crying as I pushed my bike away from Eli's house, what would be the point it wasn't about to stop the flow anyway. Everything was falling apart and I had just thrown myself at Eli only to have him reject me. How can I be so...so stupid. I don't know how I got home so fast. Heh it wasn't even home anymore, it was where I would live till we moved as my parents got rid of the all the things that held my memories, doing what they felt was best for the family...was actually doing what was best for just them.

Letting my back fall into wall of the house I had grew up in I walked into the house and up the stairs, throwing myself on my bed and just cried. I don't know for how long, but I must have fallen asleep. My room was now dark, I rubbed my eyes which were puff from crying and sat up. Getting up I walked to my bathroom and switched on the light I turned on the water and washed my face, it was cool and felt great on my face. Stripping out of my school uniform I let it drop to the floor as I walked back into my room changing into my pajama's and falling back onto my bed. I wasn't sure how I was going to face Eli tomorrow.

_Beep beep beep_

I woke up to the steady beeping of my alarm clock, I didn't even remember turning it on, but there it was. Bringing me back to the present, reaching over as I sat up I turned it off ignoring the red numbers telling me it was 6:45 in the morning. I got up and went about my morning routine; at least something could stay the same right?

Showered and dressed in the god awful school uniform I raced down the stairs I grabbed my oversized purse and left for school , I didn't want to see my mom or dad right now, I don't think I could handle it. The walk to school allowed me to clear my head but it didn't change the facts, my life was falling apart and I had been rejected by Eli.

Normal P.O.V

Degrassi loomed in the distance all the students were headed into the building, amongst them Eli walked in he was early but he had to see her, he had to talk to Clare before class before things got totally out of control... they could get through this, they had been through worse. Looking up from his locker he spotted the familiar auburn curls walking towards him...well the lockers.

"Clare?" the blue eyed girl didn't look up at him. "I'm sorry, just look at me." Nothing so he made her look at him, he turned her to face him and with his free hand tilted her chin up. "I couldn't let you do it Clare, at the end of the day I couldn't deal with you hating me, or worse yourself." Finally blue eyes met Green and he watched as she licked her lips. Swallowing Eli stepped closer. "Don't change yourself for me Clare." Blue eyes moved to the floor and he could see her shake her head.

"It's what I wanted Eli. I get it though." She said softly, and she did somewhere amongst all the jumbled thoughts and pain she felt from being reject she did get it. Looking back up a smiled was offered."I have to get to class." The tan boy almost didn't have time to stop her from pulling away from him, but he did and he pulled her into him his arms wrapped around her waist, he sighed in relief as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm still not going anywhere blue eyes."

Clare nodded against his shoulder and hugged him tight. "That's good, I need you. You're my rock." She mumbled the words into his neck but she could almost feel the moment when he smirked, it was right before he let her go and the bell rung singling the start of the day.

Clare let go and walked down the hall towards her first class, she still had her green eyed boyfriend, her rock and shoulder in all this. After all they had been through worse.

**Okay so there you have it, yes? No? Thoughts, advice. ? If you guys like it I might make a sequal...since this is a oneshot.**

**Tell me what you think, I like comments and honesty is the best. Should write some more or stick to reading lol.**

**Anywho I have a twitter, you can follow me if you like. PunkKity that's it there.**


End file.
